ToraBleach: The Dark Raven and Light Fox
by shadowgirlxion
Summary: What if Ichigo took Ryuuji's place in Toradora, and the same for Rukia with Taiga. Bleach charcters in Toradora world  a lot of romance! Love triangles and dysfunctional relationships all together! How will this end?


**Writer's Note:**

**This story is going to be taking place at Taiga and Ryuuji's school, but instead of them being the main characters, it will be Rukia and Ichigo. After watching this anime, I realized (Since I'm a bleach fan) that the Toradora's main couple was EXACTLY like Ichigo and Rukia's personality! I mean think about this seriously, it makes perfect sense! I mean in the beginning they were hating one another constantly but then they started to become more close and finally fell in love. Why can't that happen to Rukia and Ichigo, why Tite Kubo why? DX I don't believe any of your excuses! Love does make you stronger, especially when you are in love with a specific person; it is a part of everyone's life, whether you realize it later or not! Even having a break up, develops your personality, and makes you think more, it helps you for the future! Sorry I'm getting off topic…just please read and review! I think this is the longest writer's note I've ever written!**

**ToraBleach: The Dark Raven And Light Fox**

_**Chapter 1: How It All Started**_

Today is a very important day for me, the day I confess the truth to someone, yeah I know what you are probably thinking that a delinquent looking guy like me would never fall in love, well guess what, I did, and I fell for her really hard. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and I am a student at my town's high school. Ever since I was a kid, my life was different from others…

For starters I have **orange **hair, and it sure does get tiring when your little, being asked by everyone if I dyed it…it gets pretty annoying. Also my name is pretty unusual as well, I mean Ichigo Kurosaki? Seriously I get constant reminders that my name means strawberry or something like that. Plus my family life isn't really completely normal. My mother, Rangiku, works late, and god does she get drunk every night.

My Dad isn't that reliable either, he is pretty weird at times, my parents had a huge fight when I was young and got a divorce! But my mom talks about him so nicely all the time, as if they are still together or something, but it isn't anything like that. It's not like they're still speaking to each other anymore. Anyways when they got the divorce done with, I stayed with my mom, and my two twin sisters stayed with my Dad, but I never really got to know them before they left.

Mom says he loves to travel around the world, for some strange immature reason. The thing is I may miss my sisters, but my Dad I never really wanted to care about, I always thought he never loved me, and left me with my Mom, forever, not even giving one glance back to look at me. He probably didn't even remember what I looked like, and my hair colour is pretty memorable. I don't think I can ever forgive him…

Anyways back to my love life, well I've known her for a very long time, and it's pretty hard to explain. I was so deep in thought, so my Mom startled me when she opened her sliding door, and drunkenly came out, still wearing her makeup. I was already in my uniform for high school, and I was currently making myself a good lunch for school. My mother's strawberry blonde hair was in a mess as she moved it from her face, her pajamas revealing her huge-sized chest, like all the other clothes she always wears.

She pouted lightly, at seeing me in my uniform and said, "Oh, Ichigooo! Can you make me breakfast and lunch?" with a begging sound in her sweet, innocent voice. My cooking was actually pretty good, compared to other guys, including my Mom. I sighed and gave her the breakfast I had already prepared for her since this is what usually happened every morning. I replied, "The lunch is in the fridge, just warm it up later." She smiled in response as her blue eyes sparkled brightly, seeing the well-prepared meal in my hands as she greedily took it to eat at the dinner table.

I smiled slightly, as I watched her eat my food, humming happily to herself, sitting down at the dinner table. "I will see you later, after school," I said, while waving as I started to walk for the door to leave for school. My Mom was about to say goodbye, when a loud knock came from the door, and a yell saying, "Matsumoto Rangiku! You better open this door, or I will break it down myself!" the voice sounded a lot like her cold-hearted boss, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

I opened the door, and looked down at the small man with white silver hair, and turquoise eyes, also a frown on his face. "Good morning Hitsugaya," I greeted him politely; since I knew he despised people who called him by his first name. He was my Mom's boss who constantly visited just to yell at her for missing her work or adding an extra workday. Hitsugaya didn't even bother to look at me, and stared at my mother who was hiding behind me.

"What is it Toshiro-chan?" she asked as she pouted like a little girl. He grew angry, and growled, by hearing her call him by his first name. "Matsumoto, I need you to work late tonight, alright? So don't you dare miss work today!" Hitsugaya yelled angrily for no reason at all.

"No fair…the only reason you want me to go is because you don't want Momo around all those men! So you can have her all to yourself!" my Mom answered, not even hesitating in bothering him. I already knew what he would say before he started to yell, "Matsumoto! How dare you! I would never think like that! You better watch what you say!" My Mom whimpered and hid behind me, I rolled my eyes at her and stated, "Now because of you I'm going to be late."

It took me a while, but I managed to shove my way out of that situation, that I knew would go on for a very long time, so the best idea was to run for it. I was trying to get to school as fast as I could because it was the first day, and I need to know which class I'm in. The rumor that was going around was that I was some sort of delinquent boy who managed to escape and attend high school. So that's the reason why everyone is so scared of me, and I get into a lot of fights too, usually caused by him or her provoking me. Bastards…

People these days are pretty damn stupid; I mean seriously do I look like a delinquent? Don't answer that question. The sidewalk was nearing a corner that was almost to my high school; I just had a few more sprints to go since I was running when I had plenty of time. As I ran into school grounds, I saw many students wearing their school uniforms.

The boys had a dark black colour long sleeve shirt and pants for their uniforms. The girls were wearing a white blouse with a red tie, red long sleeve uniform jackets, and blue skirts that blew wildly in the wind. I went towards the giant boards that had the names of students in certain classes on it, there was a huge crowd but I managed to find a spot where I can see the board.

I searched hurriedly with a smile on my face, also looking if the girl I love is in my class as well. Then, before I could read anything people were stepping away from me, and whispering about me, scared, frightened looks on their faces. I clenched my fists tightly, and I felt anger burning up inside of me as I thought _How come it's always me? _

Suddenly, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder as I turned my head, and widened my eyes very surprised. There stood Uryu Ishida, with a small smile on his face. Uryu was wearing his uniform that was the same as mine, and had his rectangular glasses, sitting on the bridge of his nose slightly on an angle. Ishida and I have been friends for a long time, he was one of the people that actually understood, and didn't judge me from how I look. Even if he does sometimes get on my nerves sometimes…

He has no idea how grateful I am to him, he's the vice president of the student council, and he's in the sewing club too. You wouldn't even believe how fast he could fix something that was broken using his sewing skills. Now that I think about it, Ishida sure does work a lot. Ishida then said, "Looks like we are in the same class again, Kurosaki," he was as proper and smug as usual. I answered quickly, "Ishida," and he smiled back in response as he adjusted his glasses.

The two of us headed to the new school year opening ceremony. It took awhile, but it passed, so afterwards all the students made their way to their homeroom classes. Ishida and I were walking side by side through a hallway, all other students in front of us scrambling to get out of our way. I sighed to myself saying lazily, "Now, I have to tell them again, that I'm not a delinquent. I hate going through with this all over again."

Ishida gave his attention to me, and smiled at my remark, he replied, "I know. I'm sure it'll be fine since I know the truth and all. So don't worry about that, if I know everyone knows." I rolled my eyes slightly, from his self-centered remark, before saying, "Thanks, a lot," with a slight sarcastic tone in my voice. I then remembered that he understood me really well, hopefully this class won't be the same as last year.

My train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a familiar sweet, kind, and bright voice saying, "Hey! Ishida-kun!" I turned my head seeing a girl with orange hair lengthened all the way to her waist; with her gray eyes that were full of excitement, and happiness. I immediately blushed, gasping, very surprised for her to turn up out of no where like that, she continued to Ishida, "We're in the same class this year too!"

I stood there like a dumbstruck idiot in love; I didn't even know what to say. I already felt stupid for actually thinking something might go on between us. I mentally slapped myself for not actually thinking this through, why am I always like this? I was still lost in my trance, so I didn't respond, Ishida smiled at her in response, and asked, "Class C? Inoue?" She nodded eagerly, keeping her smile on her beautiful face. I nervously started to shake and blush redder than before, as I cursed to my weak body to myself for not being strong enough.

She noticed my astonished look, and smiled widely, very brave, not even scared to the slightest of my looks. She came pretty close to me, asking excitedly, "Hey you're Kurosaki Ichigo, right? Do you recognize me from last year? I know Ishida actually." I looked away from her, staring at the ground, trying my best not to mess up as I mumbled, "Ummm…Inoue Orihime?"

She leaned back again, and yelled, "Yes! You remembered that's great Kurosaki-kun. I better go to class, see you later!" Next thing I knew the average sized girl was running, into our classroom, like a child on their first day at pre-school, happiness overflowed from her positive voice. Ishida and I were left alone in the hallway, but I was still blushing and smiling like a maniac even though she was nowhere in sight.

I heard Ishida ask if I were feeling okay, and I mumbled, "Yeah, just need a drink." Ishida shrugged, and headed to class, and I walked the other direction to where the vending machines were. Inoue Orihime is the girl I knew I would confess to this year, in case you haven't noticed, how stupid I acted before. But I know I have to confess, I just love how she does everything right, in here perfect bright, happy voice.

Suddenly, I hit something, or someone and I heard many people start to whisper something all around me. I looked cluelessly around, for the person I ran into, until I look down right in front of me, seeing a tiny girl's face up against my body, because of how small she was, I didn't really notice her at first. I realized she looked really angry, as her eyebrows furrowed together, and she started to clench her fists tightly just like I did before.

But for some strange reason she seemed much more menacingly than I thought she would be, she had short dark raven coloured hair, off to her left side, the same uniform as other girls but she wore knee high socks that covered her skinny legs. Her height of course stood out, with her petite small chest frame, and finally her mesmerizing purple black eyes.

She was different…

That's all that, described her.

I mumbled, "Oh, I'm sorry. I just really didn't see you standing there," she looked angrier as she backed up, glaring at me intensely, her arm moving upwards in reflex. "Get out of my way! Asshole!" she yelled as I said, "What!" before she gave me a mind-blowing punch in the nose. I have received a lot of punches, and boy did this one hurt as hell compared to the other fights I got in.

I touched my nose feeling it burn at my touch, also the red blood all over my hands didn't help either, considering the overdramatic students watching us all around us. Why did the hallway suddenly seem tighter? My eyebrows furrowed, as I gave a confused, yet pissed off stare at her yelling, "What the hell!" as she ran off into my class… great that means I will have to deal with her later.

I heard whispers of nearby huddled crowds of students saying, "The delinquent and the raven were already in a huge fight." I scowled before heading to the bathroom for a Kleenex of some sort; even a paper towel would do right now, anything to just stop this annoying bleeding. After that surprising situation I headed back to class, sitting in the only chair left in the classroom, ignoring the multiple curious stares from students. With a tissue stuffed into my nose, to help stop the bleeding, making me feel more uncomfortable.

I turned my head searching for Inoue to see if she looked worried over me, or if she thought I looked weird, but I then noticed the raven-haired girl, grumpily sitting in her desk, no scratch that, she was slouching. It seems like Orihime, and the raven-haired girl are like complete opposites from one another. Orihime is kind, smiles, and apologizes for a small little thing she does wrong. The raven-haired girl is rude, glares, and beats you up into broken bones for one little thing you got mad at her for. Either for that or for no reason at all.

Now don't you see the **_differences_**?Now would you ever expect for them to be best friends, for one thing I didn't but I guess the unexpected always seems to happen around here, I mean look at me? Who would have thought someone could have natural orange hair? The truth is that I can't believe that someone else is treated the same way as me; I mean they are calling her **the raven.**

How come it sounds so much worse than being called a delinquent? Maybe it was because she beat me up so easily, even I am a good fighter. I swear, I will get her for that later. Raven did suit her well though, with that dark hair of hers. And she has mysterious yet stubborn personality like a bird. I wonder what animal I would be? Then the loud bell rang, causing the whole class to be startled except for me, and miss raven of course.

Our new teacher walked in sadly, wearing a stylish girl suit, and her black hair was clipped up nicely. She seemed pretty down from the looks of it, I could hear her mutter from where I was sitting, "Men are such a waste," under her breath as she walked in. She was the average size, of any middle-aged woman, she had black hair, slight light blue coloured eyes, with a tint of purple in them, nice glasses that suited her, and a bunch of textbooks in her hands.

She placed them on her desk with a loud 'thump' causing the whole class to stop talking. She bowed her head down in a sad way, as her loud sigh filled the silent room. She turned around and grabbed a piece of chalk from the chalkboard ledge as she quickly wrote her name down on the board. Her very hard, and angry pressure on the piece of chalk caused it to break before almost finishing her name. Some kids started to laugh at her breaking the chalk, so she growled angrily, as she slammed the chalk on the floor, causing everyone to shut up.

She took another chalk and finished her name quickly, then turned saying her name proudly, and loud, "My name is Nanao Ise! But call me Ise-san! Now for attendance!" We went through attendance and I only listened to names that seemed to interest me like Orihime or like other classmates he has never met. Then he heard the teacher call out a new name he hasn't heard of before, "Rukia Kuchiki." There was no answer but the whole class was filled, with not even one empty seat. She shouted the girl's name again, but louder this time, which startled a very grumpy, and sleepy raven-haired girl as she answered in a rude voice, "Here."

It didn't even sound any close to or as bright as Inoue's voice. I rolled my eyes at her delayed attendance answer, as she glared daggers at me for doing so. The teacher noticed the two of us, and shook slightly at her dark glare and stuttered, "Uh…s-s-so…let's begin our clas-s." Rukia loosened her glare, and moved back to her bored expression realizing that she had just scared her own teacher. A lot of teachers always seemed to be scared of her. The class went by, and I got to meet and talk with some new homeroom faces including Michiru Ogawa, Mahana Matsui, and he even saw Keigo, and Mizuiro.

Rukia would usually send a glare or a rude comment at us for talking during class, and most of us would shut up, unless they weren't smart enough. Finally when class was over and finished with Ishida told me some things about Rukia, who he apparently talked to a few times in middle school. Rukia is Inoue's best friend since they were in grade school, Rukia is called the raven because of how dark, and mysterious she looks and acts. He said that she often jumps into situations without thinking, just like a bird would if they found prey to kill. How come it sounded so familiar?

I wasn't really that surprised really, I was actually happy because I won't be the only weirdo in our class, I think she's much worse, I mean in strength that is. I basically ignored her all day, I really wanted to tell Inoue how I really felt about her but Rukia was always in the way, so I would never be alone to talk to her, **without **a punch in the face. Well besides that, after school finished I wanted to go and retrieve my school bag at the classroom. When I saw Rukia standing in the classroom.

She was standing beside Ishida's and my desks, I saw some blush creep up on her face as she stuttered, "I-I-Ichigo, Kurosaki." I gave her a confused glance before walking towards my desk for my book, and I replied, "I cam to get my bag." She looked at the desk I stood in front of and gave it a double glance, before yelling, "That's your desk?" she then quickly grabbed my bag from my desk, "I need to"- but I cut her off yelling, "Hey, that's my bag! Let go of it?"

Rukia and I were pulling the bag on each side, and I knew in a matter of time the whole bag would rip in half, considering both of their strength's combined. "Your going to rip it!" she yelled desperately, her face flushing a bright red, trying to look away from me. Suddenly, she let go of the bag's strap causing me to instantly fall on my ass. She ran away, pushing and kicking desks out of her way as she ran, before reaching the sliding door.

She turned her eyes back towards me, her eyes filled with hatred, and embarrassment as she screamed loudly, "You idiot!" with a total disgusted tone in her voice, before she slid the door shut with a loud slam. I was left there, sitting down on the cold floor, with an amazed and surprised look on my face. _I wonder what she wanted? Why was she blushing? _I thought, before scowling, mentally slapping myself for thinking about her. I sighed, as I got up, and swung my bag over my shoulder, before leaving the classroom.

I have a feeling that today was different from other first days I've had at school. I met Rukia Kuchiki. I guess this will be my most memorable, that's for sure.

_Maybe even more memorable from when I met Inoue._

**Writer's note:**

**Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed reading, because I didn't enjoy typing this at all, it takes forever. But on the bright side, I started a new story! If you are a fan of other animes check out my profile cause I have done a few stories on different animes. I loved writing about Rangiku being drunk, I just had to put her as the mother, I was going to put Isshin instead of a girl (mother) but she is funny as usual and I thought she fit the part perfectly. I tried to change as much as I could from the anime show, so the next chapter I'll try better. But I don't think I'll continue this without at least one review so PLEASE REVIEW! Also I might do the opening in the next chapter, it would be awesome to write that! Anyways if you want me to reveal characters, then tell me to do the opening! You will find out who is who in the story, I hope you liked this! **


End file.
